


Winter Hunt

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [11]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Brosnan!Bond, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Once the cub is settled it’s time for a hunt





	Winter Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “There was never a choice.”

_Q’s POV_

The tiger brings up a cup of tea. He doesn’t recognize the flavor by scent but as far as he can tell it’s perfectly safe. It’s gone within a matter of minutes. It warms him, though he’d definitely like some more.

“Do you think you could lead us to where they had you?” the tiger asks as he carefully takes the cup from his hand, turning and going back into the kitchen area.

He shivers, still partly chilled, and shifts closer to the fire place. Is that something he’d be able to do? He wonders as he watches the leopard get comfortable on the sofa. Is he willing to go back towards those - he hesitates to finish the question, studying the two big cats. There’s something more to them than just being large apex predator felines.

The tiger brings him another cup of tea, still not pressing for an answer.

This one he takes his time with. He savors the warmth as he wrestles with his thoughts. Those people need stopped. Immediately. How many were taken like him but unable to escape?

“I think so,” he replies as he ducks his head, staring at remaining tea.

“Perfect,” the leopard hums, shifting forward.

“Though I got lost in the snow,” he points out. He’s concerned he won’t be able to actually find it.

The tiger settles in an armchair. “That’s all right. There’s not a lot of places it could have been.”

He bobs his head. A moment later, he sways in place, suddenly exhausted as he warms up.

“There’s a second bedroom through there,” the tiger comments, motioning towards a door. “Go get some rest.”

“But what about those people?” he asks as he sways again.

The leopard’s smile is chilling. “We’ll find them.”

He goes to stand up, stumbling, and reverts to his cat form as he falls. He lands with a thump on his paws.

The tiger stands up, heading towards the door, and opening it for him.

He glances between the two cats before slowly making his way in that direction. They haven’t hurt him yet, and the tea was tasty. It should be safe. Besides, there’s not a lot he can do about it right now.

When he steps through the bedroom door, he slowly swivels his head, looking around the room. It’s rather plain and the bed is surprisingly low to the ground, though not low enough he can jump in this form. Not with as tired as he is.

He snarls when hands scoop him up, surprising him, and depositing him on the bed.

“Get some sleep kitten,” the tiger suggests almost gently, “you’ll feel better for it.”

A moment later the older cat is gone.

He walks around the bed for a bit, eventually shimmying his way under the blankets and going to sleep.

-oOo-

_Alec’s POV_

“Which village did you pass through?” he queries as he shuts the door, deciding that they can start with there, since the cub followed his partner.

“I didn’t pay attention to the name,” James replies with a shrug. “I just used the GPS in my bag to find the coordinates.”

Chuckling because it sounds like something he’d do, he suggests, “Shall we go hunting?”

Rising from his seat, the dark haired man smirks, “Sounds like a plan.”

Leaving the dacha, the two of them shift into their cat forms, easily loping through the snow, following the ever fading cat scent. It takes them a few tries for them to pick it up. Once they do, they follow as best as possible, coming to a small village he doesn’t actually recognize.

They find a spot to change into their human forms, making sure they have their guns ready for use.

It’s snowing as they hunt the village, carefully tracking every person and using the snow to their advantage as they do their reconnaissance within the community. The second to last building to check is a warehouse, not a huge one but it ends up being the right place. The heavy scent of shifter in the air gives it away.

 _Let’s kill all most the idiots, keep a few alive for interrogation, and report the place to Six._ James suggests as they watch a man go in, snarling at others as he does so.

 _That’ll work,_ he agrees with a feral smirk.

Since they don’t want any of the shifters or animals within blamed, they are careful stalking through the building. All the minions and sycophants are killed one by one, making sure to keep only those in positions of power alive. Those they will take with them. The dacha isn’t the only place he has in the area. One of the advantages to being a large cat is the ability to go places a lot of human’s can’t find on their own.

While their telepathy only works between each other and other shifters, it’s a handy way to scare the living hell out of most humans. It’s not the first time that they’ve broken a target using their shifting gifts to their advantage.

When they are done and their prey is stashed in one of his other spots, they return to the dacha. They clean up in the snow before heading inside to check on the sleeping cub.

-oOo-

_James’ POV_

He hates traffickers. He doesn’t care what they are trafficking. Those sort need to be dead. So that’s what they make them. Dead. Pretty much all of them. Then they call in an anonymous tip so the rest of the shifters can be freed and returned to their homes, wherever they may be.

The three at the top of the food chain, from what they can tell after their surveillance, are taken to a nice little cave network where a human would have a lot of issues with attempting to escape. They won’t immediately freeze to death, nor will they starve to death. They’ll still be there after they find the cub’s home and make sure the lynx makes it there without any issues. At that time the traffickers should probably start babbling in terror, because it’s definitely not going to go well for them.

When they get back to the cabin, he’s not shocked that Alec shifts into human form, stripping out of the bloody clothing and changing into something stored under the small porch.

He is surprised when a shirt smacks him in the face.

“No need to take bloody clothing in the dacha,” his partner comments, smirking as he buttons his shirt.

“Arse,” he grumbles as he strips down, shivering for a moment in the cold.

It has to be Alec’s tiger nature that makes this cold barely noticeable to him.

Once they’re in clean, if chilly clothes, they head inside.

If scent is to go by, the cub hasn’t left the room. He’d wager the young shifter is probably exhausted and sleeping it off. It’s a feeling both of them can completely understand.

He’s considering what he wants to do. Maybe get a fresh cup of coffee, stoke the fire, or something else, when his partner walks over carrying to steaming mugs.

“Thank you,” he remarks as he accepts his.

Smiling faintly, Alec replies, “There was never a choice.”

They both know it’s not the coffee they are discussing at this point.

“True.” He agrees with a sharp smile.

He’s considering putting the mug on the nearest table and kissing Alec when his ears pick up the sounds of the blankets moving around and soft thumps of feet hitting the floor.

“It appears our cub’s awake,” he jokes with a snicker.

“Well,” his partner drawls, “I wouldn’t say our cub. We’re not keeping him.”

Laughing, he shoves the tiger, suggesting, “Probably be a good idea to get some food going.”

Alec joins the laughter. They both know he’ll join the cooking soon enough. It’s one of his favorite pastimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
